1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a portable luggage carrier and more particularly to a portable luggage carrier including pivotable wheels which a user may move to predetermined positions.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
A portable luggage carrier of the type described in Kazmark, Sr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,476 includes a handle member comprising a pair of collapsible or telescoping tube assemblies. The carrier also includes a luggage supporting base member pivotally connected to the handle member and movable between a storage position and a luggage supporting position. In addition, this carrier includes a pair of wheels rotatably mounted to the handle member for allowing the luggage carrier to roll on a subtending surface.
The wheels of the prior luggage carriers lie at a fixed, predetermined position. Typically, the wheels lie on one side of the handle member opposite the side on which the carrier receives luggage. There, the wheels may easily engage the subtending surface; however, they prevent easy storage of the carrier.
The portable luggage carrier of the present invention includes wheels which pivot from a first operable position on one side of the luggage carrier's handle member to the other opposite side of the handle member. They allow a user to place the luggage carrier in a stable, standing position. They also allow a user to collapse the luggage carrier to a compact configuration for easy storage.